1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container adapted for receipt of a predetermined volume of an edible good of the kind which during its production changes its consistency from an initially flowable state to a final solid state, which container includes a container body having a bottom, a sidewall member and a closure lid, and which edible good is of a kind which is to be eaten by aid of a spoon-like utensil directly out of the container.
The invention relates also to a method of shaping by a molding an edible good filled into a container of the kind which during its production changes its consistency from an initially flowable state to a final solid state, which container includes a container body having a bottom, a sidewall member and a closure lid, and which edible good is of a kind which is to be eaten by aid of a spoon-like utensil directly out of the container, which closure lid is designed as mold for the edible good and is adapted to produce at the upper surface of the edible good filled into the container body a permanently structured shape of its upper surface when the container has been opened by a removing of the closure lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The edible goods of the kind here referred to are for instance such goods which when heated are of a flowable consistency and after a cooling change into a solid consistency, such goods which gel during the cooling off, such as brine, jelly, gelatine, pudding, dairy products, etc.
The containers which have a structured bottom which produces an ornamental shaping of the corresponding surface of an edible good filled into the container are generally known. In order, however, to eat such goods the container must be overturned, i.e. in order to render the shape given to such edible good in the container visible it must be removed out of the container. In case of goods of a rather small volume such as desserts this removing is a cumbersome procedure which specifically cannot be accomplished by children or then only imperfectly or in a faulty manner such that e.g. a pudding is eaten directly out of the container body, wherewith a figure molded at the bottom of the pudding will never get visible.